The associal
by Laziest
Summary: Stiles, outre son hyperactivité, est un adolescent de tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire prit dans le ronron de la vie. Une nouvelle tête, pas si nouvelle que ça, arrive au lycée de Beacon Hills, Derek. Et il y a ces attaques animales qui n'en finissent pas. / Résumé pourri, mais on s'en fout, je le referais plus tard (ou pas..)


**Pour bien comprendre:** Cette fanfiction se déroule dans la saison un de la série. Je ne tiens pas compte de certains éléments, et j'y ai fait quelques modifications par exemple : Stiles et Scott sont bien partis à la recherche du cadavre de la soeur de Derek mais Scott n'a pas été mordu par Peter, nos protagonistes ignorent donc tout de l'existence des loup-garou et des chasseurs. Cependant Peter reste un psychopathe-vilain-pas-beau qui commet tout plein de crimes. Derek, lui, est âgé d'environ dix-sept/dix-huit ans et donc, va encore au lycée mais comme le manoir Hale et sa famille ont brûlé à cause d'une certaine psychopathe (avec qui il a eu une aventure, rappelons-le) on va dire qu'il a été temporairement déscolarisé à cause de cet événement tragique et pour finir a redoublé à cause de ses trop nombreuses absences. Il se retrouve donc en première ainsi que nos autres protagonistes qui ont tous réussi leur seconde (sisi même Scott !). Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop embrouillé avec tout ce charabia.

Donc vous connaissez le blabla habituel rien n'est à moi sauf la fanfic, **tout appartient à Jeff Davis.**

Je suis dans ma période Sterek, donc forcément.. J'espère ne pas être trop OOC pour les personnages. Je ne pense pas avoir fait de fautes d'orthographe monumentale-ment impardonnables mais n'hésitez pas à me les signaler si vous en voyez. Sinon je vous souhaite une agréable lecture petites poires à la viande. On se retrouve tout en bas.

* * *

Des vêtements, probablement sales vu l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, jonchaient sur le sol semblable à un tapis aux couleurs variées. Des cannettes de soda vide trônaient sur le bureau et une multitude de contrôles froissés en boules débordait de la poubelle. Tel était le bazar dans la chambre qu'il était possible de croire qu'un ouragan soit venu la dévastée. Cet ouragan répondait au nom de ''Stiles'' Genim Stilinsky.

Il y avait des jours où les gens de Beacon Hills n'avaient aucun répit. Les uns étaient occupés avec ce perpétuel train-tain quotidien du boulot-métro-dodo qu'est la vie, tandis que d'autres essayaient tant bien que mal de se décrotter de leurs problèmes. Mais il avait aussi des jours où il ne se passait rien. Et au grand damne de Stiles, ce jour en faisait parti.

Depuis que les vacances avaient pointées le bout de leur nez, il ne passait que des journées vide et ennuyeuse. Stiles en venait parfois même à regretter les cours de monsieur Harris, pour vous dire à quel point il s'ennuyait. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas vu Scott. Celui-ci passait la plus grande partie de son temps avec sa chère et tendre Allison. Faut croire qu'il l'avait oublié à force d'être obnubilé par cette fille. De toute façon son ami revenait toujours pleurer dans ses jupons à chacune de leur dispute. L'hyperactif ne lui en voulait nullement pour ce snobisme temporaire. Il en ferait sûrement autant s'il avait la bénédiction d'avoir une copine, lui l'éternel célibataire. Malheureusement il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chance avec les filles. Faut dire que la seule fille qui l'intéressait un tant soit peu l'ignorait royalement si bien qu'il se demandait parfois s'il n'aurait pas plus de chance du côté de la gente masculine. Demandant à qui voulait l'entendre si il était attirant.

Accoudé nonchalamment sur son bureau, Stiles écoutait illégalement le poste de radio policier qu'il avait – je dis bien – ''emprunté'' à son père. Que voulez-vous ? On occupe ses journées comme on peut ! Ça avait du bon d'être le fils du shérif : il pouvait rester informé des dernières nouvelles de la police et veiller sur son paternel par la même occasion. Deux pierres d'un coup, voyez vous.

Un long soupir d'ennui et de fatigue s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il écoutait clandestinement la radio depuis des heures et il ne se passait toujours rien d'intéressant outre des cadavres d'animaux dépecés. Alors qu'il se décida d'éteindre le poste, une phrase reteint son attention :

**- Un nouveau corps a été trouvé et c'est pas du jolie les gars ! D'après ce qu'il en reste, c'est une femme. Enfin je crois...**

**- Dans quel secteur ? Dans quel état est le cadavre ?**

**- Toujours dans la forêt. Quelle idée de traîner là-bas avec cette bête qui rode... Il y a des marques de griffures partout sur le visage, il est défiguré. Il y en a aussi sur le corps ainsi que des morsures. La jambe droite lui a été arrachée. Il paraît que c'est un puma, mais moi, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Un simple puma n'aurait pas pu lui infligé ça !**

_- Oh mon dieu !_

L'hyperactif éteignis le poste avec une grimace de dégoût avant de crier avec un large sourire un puissant « _AWESOME_ ! » en sautant sur place. Il se mit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, manquant de trébucher sur une canette vide. _Faut j'appelle Scott tout de suite ! _Il s'arrêta brutalement de marcher. _Non. Non ! Je vais chez lui tout de suite pour tout lui raconter ! _Pensa-t-il en enfilant rapidement un large sweater rouge avant de courir jusqu'à sa précieuse Jeep.

Arrivé devant la maison de son ami, il jugea plus prudent de s'infiltrer chez lui par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il n'avait nullement envie de subir la colère de Mélissa McCall si elle venait à s'apercevoir qu'il rendait des visites nocturnes à son fils. Scott dormait à point fermer, serrant son oreiller contre lui en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles.

_- Pshh, Scott ! Eh ! Scott ! Réveille-toi !_ Chuchota-t-il en le secouant doucement.

_- Mhh... Allison... je t'aime mhhh..._ Baragouina-t-il en resserrant sa prise contre l'oreiller.

_- Ouais, ouais, moi aussi je t'aime Scotty..._ Fit Stiles ironiquement. _Mais maintenant il faut que tu te réveilles mon vieux ! _Ajouta-il en le poussant assez fort pour le faire tomber de son lit. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire émerger instantanément de son – au combien – agréable rêve.

_- Stiles ? Mais t'es pas bien ! Il doit être au moins trois heures du mffh- !_

_- Moins fort Scott, tu vas réveillé ta mère ! _Le coupa-t-il en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de réveiller tout le quartier.

L'hyperactif retira sa main quand il fut certain qu'il ne se remettrait pas à beugler. Scott se malaxa la nuque en le fixant d'un œil ankylosé.

_- Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ? _Fit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, un peu irrité d'avoir été arraché des bras de Morphée.

_- Tu devineras jamais Scott ! J'écoutais – je sais, je sais, encore tu vas me dire – le poste de radio de mon père, et tu sais quoi ? Ils ont encore découvert un cadavre dans la forêt ! Il paraît que c'est une bête qu'il l'a attaqué ! Un puma plus précisément ! Faut qu'on aille voir à quoi ressemble le corps, Scott ! À la radio, ils ont dit qu'il lui manquait une jambe ! Une jambe, Scott ! Eh tu m'écoutes ? _Avait dit Stiles d'une traite en bougeant les bras dans tout les sens.

Scott frissonna en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait suivi Stiles dans ses plans foireux. Bon, ok. Pas si foireux que ça parce que la dernière fois qu'ils étaient allés à la forêt pendant la nuit, il avait bel et bien trouvé le haut du corps de la défunte coupée en deux. Mais il aurait très bien pu se faire attraper par le shérif si Stiles n'était pas intervenu pour lui sauver la mise.

_- Je sais pas trop Stiles... J'ai pas très envie de vomir mon repas du soir quand je verrais ça..._

_- Allez Scott, s'il te plaît, t'es pas marrant ! _Fit-il avec une moue boudeuse en le fixant comme un gamin auquel on refuserait d'acheter un jouet.

_- Me fait pas cette tête là Stiles... Bon d'accord, d'accord ! _Accepta-t-il à contre cœur. Depuis quand son ami le prenait-il à son propre jeu ? C'était sa marque de fabrique à lui de faire les yeux de chien battu.

_- Ahah ! Merci Scott, t'es un vrai pote ! Tu vas voir : ce sera FUN !_ Avait-il dit un peu trop fort en brandissant sa lampe torche à la manière d'un sabre laser.

_- Ouais.. fun. _Soupira le basané qui doutait fortement de la signification de ce mot pour l'hyperactif.

_- Et je peux savoir ce qui sera ''fun'', jeunes hommes ?_ Retenti derrière Stiles la voix féminine de Madame McCall.

Stiles avait à peine eu le temps de dire ''oups'' qu'il s'était retrouvé en quatrième vitesse à bord de sa vieille Jeep. Il gémit de douleur en se massant l'oreille. Il faut dire que la mère de Scott n'y était pas allée de main morte en l'expulsant de sa propriété, se contrefichant des protestations du fils du shérif. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Devait-il y aller seul ? Il n'avait pas peur, non ! foi de Stilinsky ! Bon, un peu quand même. Mais qui n'aurait pas peur à l'idée de se rendre tout seul dans un lieu légèrement hostile ? Il ravala son inquiétude et démarra sa voiture. Après tout, combien y avait-il de chance qu'il tombe sur le puma cette nuit ? Sûrement une chance sur un milliard. Alors pas de quoi flipper comme une fillette.

Il se gara en lisière du bois et descendit du véhicule. Le claquement de la porte résonna à travers le bois, faisant fuir les oiseaux et donnant à la forêt un aspect sinistre. On aurait pu se croire dans un film d'horreur. Stiles avala bruyamment sa salive avant de prendre son courage à deux main et pénétra à l'intérieur du bois tout en allumant sa lampe torche. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le corps. Mais cela était sans aucun doute plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et si la police l'avait déjà emmener à la morgue ? Il chassa cette idée de son esprit et continua son exploration pendant qu'une odeur de brûlé effleurait ses narines. L'odeur s'accentua tandis qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la forêt de Beacon Hills.

Il se stoppa devant un vieux manoir calciné qui était sans doute abandonné vu ses énormes dégâts. La demeure ne lui était pas totalement inconnue, pour cause elle avait fait la une dans les journaux de la ville il y avait de ça quelques petites années. On y racontait qu'un incendie avait eu lieu dans la résidence et que presque toute la famille Hale y avait périt. Seul deux membres en étaient sorti indemnes. Enfin, indemnes. Un des deux en était ressorti gravement brûlé. Pour finir, certains disent même que cette baraque est hantée. _Et bien c'est ce que nous allons voir ! _Pensa l'adolescent avec un rictus mêlant l'amusement et l'incrédulité. Il ne verrait peut être pas de cadavre cette nuit, mais visiter une maison dite hantée, ça aussi c'était fun dans l'esprit du jeune Stilinsky.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le perron du manoir, et posa fermement sa main moite sur la poignée de la porte, le cœur battant irrégulièrement à cause de l'excitation. Il resta planté devant celle-ci quelques longues secondes avant de prendre une longue inspiration. Il tourna la clenche lorsqu'un hurlement inhumain tonna de derrière la porte, le faisant se raidir d'effroi. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline Stiles décampa plus vite qu'un lama au galop, non sans laisser s'échapper de sa gorge un cri des moins virils, tandis que deux yeux d'un bleu électrique l'observait détaler comme un lapin de garenne depuis la fenêtre de la bâtisse.

- _Oh mon dieu, uh... Je uhh, j'ai failli me faire dessus..._ Haleta l'hyperactif en roulant aussi vite que son carrosse bleu le lui permettait. _C'était quoi ce délire ?_

Stiles se laissa choir sur son lit aussi lamentablement qu'une loque dans un sèche linge. Soit il devenait taré, ce qui était fort possible, soit la maison des Hale était bien hantée par je ne sais quelle sorte de fantômes. Ou pire, si ça se trouvait, elle était habité par un malade qui s'amusait à dépecer les joyeux petits animaux de la forêt. Ou un sadique qui séquestrait les gentils petits enfants. Exténué, il s'endormit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

* * *

Le lendemain Stiles fut réveillé par d'étrange vibrassions en provenance de la poche de son jeans. Il geignit avant de mettre la main dans sa poche pour extirper maladroitement l'auteur de ces frémissement. Téléphone portable. Scott McCall. Il regarda l'heure et bailla avant de décrocher. Il avait toujours pensé que Scott faisait des lève-tard, mais son appel matinal venait de lui prouver le contraire. Il porta le téléphone à son oreille, les yeux clos, la tête encore enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

- **S_tiles ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? C'est la cinquième fois que j'essaie de te joindre ! Tu vas être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas !_**

_- Mhh... relaxe, je viens de me réveiller... En retard pour quoi déjà ? _Fit-il d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

_- N**on, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié... tu sais... la rentrée...** _Répondit son ami visiblement mal-à-l'aise.

_- Mmff... non, non pas du tout... _Avait-il dit toujours aussi ensommeillé.

_- **D'accord... Fait vite alors, ça sonne dans dix minutes.**_

Oublier. Rentrée. Dix minutes. Retard. Tout s'assimila dans la tête de notre consommateur d'Adderall. Bon sang ! Comment pouvait-on oublier une chose pareille ! Il se maudit intérieurement en entrant en trombe dans la salle de bain. Il vida le tube de dentifrice au goulot pour un rapide brossage de dents et s'aspergea le visage. Pas le temps de se changer. Prendre le sac. Maintenant, direction la Jeep.

Si une quelconque conscience existait, elle lui dirait sans doute ceci : "Ça y est, tu l'as fait Stiles ! Tu es officiellement en retard. Félicitation. Non, vraiment. Au diable les limitations de vitesse, tu ferais mieux d'appuyer sur le champignon si tu ne veux pas aggraver ton cas. Après je dis ça, je dis rien, hein. Oulà ! Mais pas trop non plus, je suis malade en voiture, tu sais ?"

Descendu de son véhicule, il fila en direction du panneau d'affichage où était placarder la composition des classes. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Tout le monde devait déjà être installé à leurs places, tous en train de remplir les habituelles paperasses de début d'année. Il chercha son nom hâtivement. Stilinsky. Trouvé. Professeur principal ? Adrian Harris. Il avait monsieur Harris comme professeur principal. Le sort avait décidé de s'acharner contre lui. Il avait au moins la consolation d'avoir Scott dans sa classe. Il avança prudemment jusqu'à la salle de physique-chimie en essayant de ne pas penser aux remarques cinglantes qu'il allait recevoir de la part de son professeur préféré. Ironie. Il toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit après avoir entendu un «ENTREZ » sonore.

- _Stilinsky, vous nous faites enfin honneur de votre présence. Je vois à la marque de votre oreiller que le réveil n'a pas été très complaisant. _Fit Harris d'une voix monotone emplie de sarcasmes qui récolta quelques rire de la part des élèves. _Allez vous asseoir._ Ajouta-t-il sèchement sans lui laisser le temps de répliqué une remarque ironique.

Stiles se frotta la joue comme si la trace qu'avait laissé son oreiller allait se dissiper et balaya la salle du regard. Bien évidemment Scott s'était assis à côté d'Allison. Il lui adressa un sourire désolé. Faux frère. Il ne restait plus qu'une place libre tout au fond, à côté d'un mec qui semblait trouver l'extérieur de la classe beaucoup plus attrayant que le discours administratif d'Harris. Chose qui était totalement compréhensive. Le jeune Stilinsky le détailla comme pour mettre un nom sur ce visage : les cheveux noirs, un léger début de barbe et des yeux verts. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

_- Vous comptez rester planté sur le pas de la porte pendant toute l'heure Stilinsky ? Et fermez la bouche, vous allez gober les mouches._

* * *

Pour ceux qui risquent de me poser la question: je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres que je ferais, ni de quand je posterais le prochain. Je carbure à l'inspiration, donc je ne peux pas vous donnez de jour précis. Au risque de ne pas tenir ma parole, et j'ai horreur de ça. J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! A continuer, ou à laisser tomber ?


End file.
